En la oscuridad
by Sugu
Summary: La Guerra de Independencia había finalizado. Una guerra en la que el amor se había visto distorsionado, hasta el punto de poder desaparecer. O por el contrario, ¿se había mantenido ese sentimiento? [UsUk]


**Hacía bastante tiempo que no me dejaba llevar por una canción. Una canción que ha sido fuente de mi inspiración para escribir esta especie de one-shot/songfic. No lo considero del todo un songfic, pues las menciones que hace a la letra no son demasiadas, son muy breves. **

**El título de este one-shot hace honor al propio título de la canción. _Into Darkness_, de Thomas Bergersen. Qué originalidad tengo para algunas cosas, hay que ver. **

**Os preguntaréis el por qué elegí escribir sobre la independencia de los Estados Unidos. Sinceramente, no lo sé. Lo que leeréis a continuación es algo que salió solo. Tal vez también se deba a que mi amado Tommy haya nacido un querido 4 de Julio. Qué majete es él. **

**Más adelante haré notas de autor.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

La superficie de las sosegadas y cristalinas aguas se vio alterada cuando dos intrusas osaron introducirse en ellas, produciendo un leve chapoteo.

Una esbelta silueta ataviada de azul cargaba en los brazos con un cuerpo cuya respiración se había detenido, cuya sangre había dejado de fluir por sus venas, cuya piel adquirió un color pálido, característico de los muertos. Cuya mirada se apagó, volviéndose nublada y opaca. Cuyos ojos se cerraron para sumirse en un eterno letargo.

Escarcha era la glacial sensación de transportar aquel individuo vestido de rojo. Escarcha se convertirían las manos que le sustentaban.

Los pies de América se hundieron en el fango, el cual no fue obstáculo para proseguir con su camino a través del lago en el que se adentraba poco a poco. Un lago donde daban a parar las coloridas hojas del otoño: desde la intensa tonalidad del color carmesí pasando por la suave gama de dorados y ocres hasta los sutiles matices violáceos.

Tras de sí, el uniforme del de mirada zafiro dibujaba una estela en el agua removida. Los pasos de la joven nación se vieron ralentizados cuando el nivel de dicha superficie alcanzó su pecho, así como el cuello del sujeto que trasladaba hasta el punto deseado. Una vez alcanzado este punto, el norteamericano extendió los brazos para depositar su cuerpo inerte, de modo que se quedara flotando, en suspensión, con el único apoyo de sus propias manos en la espalda de él. Unas manos que se negaban a dejarle hundirse.

Fue vagamente consciente del líquido escarlata que, hasta entonces, había permanecido adherido y camuflado en la casaca de él.

_"Por algo son llamados como casacas rojas"_, pensó con amargura el estadounidense, a la par que deslizaba una de sus manos hacia el sentido de su corazón. Allí palpó en varias ocasiones. Frío. _"Espero que un futuro me permitas ver tus heridas, tu sangre, para que yo pueda taponar las hemorragias. Aunque esas heridas hayan sido producidas por quien tomaste como hermano. ¿Sí, Inglaterra?"_

Sus sentidos quedaron cautivos de sus cavilaciones, que se adueñaron de su mente.

_"Permíteme en un futuro estar a tu lado. Para ofrecerte mi aliento cuando no puedas respirar. ¿Porque sabes qué? Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a pertenecerte."_ La misma mano que llevó a su corazón, la condujo en dirección de la ajena.

El tacto era similar al de un carámbano de hielo cuando ambas se reunieron, incluso bajo sus guantes blancos completamente empapados. América entrelazó los dedos con fuerza, aún a sabiendas de que el único agarre existente era el suyo propio.

_"Sé que sonará egoísta, pero ojalá haya sido yo el culpable de tu caída en la oscuridad. Porque ahí estaré para salvarte. Quiero… ser tu héroe."_

Tiró del brazo del inglés hacia sí, con delicadeza, como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratara. Como si al mínimo movimiento, se fuera a romper en miles de pedazos. Dirigió la mano contraria a sus labios, y apartó la que servía de apoyo en la espalda de su inerte y antiguo hermano. Así pues, el cuerpo del británico fue preso de la fuerza de la gravedad. El fondo del lago le reclamaba.

_"Mi pueblo habló de justicia y libertad. Un pueblo ahogado por los numerosos gravámenes que tu corona me impuso. Olvidando las voces de mi gente, piensa que, si me independicé, fue para que me vieras como un igual. Quise estar a tu altura. Y lo conseguí, superándote. Quise seguir… amándote. Nunca pensé en dejar de hacerlo. No obstante, ya te habrás imaginado que ese amor iba más allá del amor entre hermanos. Cierto es, el hecho de tu incapacidad de asimilación. Jamás me enseñaste a amar. Por este motivo, pretendo hacerte ver incluso cuando tu mundo se haya desmoronado. Como si te tengo que seguir hasta los confines de éste. Porque…"_

-Porque yo soy el _único_ –articuló el joven América contra la congelada mano de Inglaterra, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos para transformarlos en palabras.

Los rubios cabellos del derrotado en batalla, se dispersaron y ondearon en el líquido cristalino. El peso era cada vez mayor. A cada instante que pasaba se sumergía más entre las gélidas aguas. El espacio que había entre ambas naciones incrementaba. Y lo parecía hacer a pasos agigantados.

-Hoy será la última vez que te llame de este modo: Madre Patria. Pero ten presente que, aunque ahora me haya soltado de tu mano –América se inclinó hacia delante, acompañando a la mano ajena que dejaba resbalar entre la suya propia. Escasos eran los centímetros que separaban su rostro del agua, escasos eran los centímetros que restaban para que la fina capa de la superficie les dividiera-, no significa que pueda estrecharla en un futuro. ¿Porque sabes qué? Yo ya tomé tu corazón.

Dicho esto, depositó un beso sobre la yema de los dedos de él. Un beso que procuró prolongar, con la intención de hacer aquellos segundos una eternidad. Sin embargo, no tuvo otro remedio que acabar cediendo, dejar que el lago se lo tragara, se lo llevara a las más oscuras profundidades donde sería arropado por las algas.

Con ojos vidriosos y sus mechones rubios oscuros, el estadounidense se dio media vuelta para volver a la orilla. Anduvo con pesados pasos, con las lágrimas al filo de sus pestañas. Era consciente de que volvería. Para salvarle, para ser la llama chispeante de su camino. Para otorgarle la oportunidad de tomar su corazón, como él había hecho. Pero por ahora le dejaría allí.

Abandonado en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Y vayamos con las notas de autor. **

**Por si no ha quedado lo suficiente claro, que se puede dar el caso, este one-shot contamos con varios elementos simbólicos. Al menos es lo que he pretendido representar desde un primer momento. **

**El lugar donde se llevan a cabo las acciones es un lago. ¿Por qué un lago? Podía haber elegido el mar, que simboliza lo infinito. Pero no. El lago se podría considerar un lugar aparte, formado por las lágrimas derramadas, el dolor por el que tuvieron que pasar el continente norteamericano y el Imperio Británico. El fondo de este lago representa la más profunda melancolía, la oscuridad que nos ciega cuando no sabemos ver más allá del sufrimiento. **

**Por añadidura, el lago me ha ayudado a ambientarlo en la estación del otoño. La Guerra de Independencia finalizó un 3 de Septiembre, y de ahí que haya querido hacer un otoño algo prematuro. Por algún extraño motivo, también me recordó al escenario en el que Excalibur, la espada del rey Arturo, fue arrojada por Bedivere. **

**En cuanto a las cursivas de ese "único" de Alfred. EEUU fue el único país que logró independizarse del Imperio Británico a través de la guerra. Algo tan sencillo como eso. **

**¡En fin! Creo que eso es todo. Algún día Sugu dejará las drogas, por esta fumada que le vino a la cabeza. **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
